YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME 1
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Awal dari semuanya - You and Me
1. Chapter 1

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = N

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BTS - I NEED U

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan eomma!" Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mencak mencak mondar mandir kesana kemari "Sudahlah Yeol-ah, itu sudah jadi keputusan eomma. Kenapa kau sangat tidak terima kalau anak anak dititipkan kepada orangtua kita?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut karena Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mencak mencak bagaikan orang gila "bukan masalah menitipkan anak Baekhyun-ah, tapi ini masalah si.." belum chanyeol melanjutkan kata katanya sudah dipotong oleh sang naga "Mini Park" ujar Kris "Hah? Mini Park?" Ualng Tao tidak mengerti

"Ya, Si Park kecil yang menjengkelkan" lanjut Chanyeol "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun "HAAHH!" Ujar Chanyeol frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya lalu mendudukan kasar dirinya di sofa terdekat(?) "Hei Chanyeol, sebenarnya ada apa ini kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang gila? Harusnya kau sedikit senang karena orangtua kita mengharuskan kita menitipkan anak kita pada mereka, secara tidak langsung kita bisa bebas jadi orangtua untuk sementara waktu" ujar Luhan

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung" ujar Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya "ya kami lebih tidak mengerti karena sifat anehmu, chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo "jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau jadi seperti orang gila, huh?" Tanya Kai "Park kecil" gumam Baekhyun "apa maksudnya Park Kecil?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi "Keluarga Park yang paling kecil, adikku dan Chanyeol yang sejak 8 tahun ke America bersama nenek" ujar Kris menjelaskan

"Hah yang benar saja? Chanyeol punya adik? Aku baru tahu!" Ujar Kai dan Sehun "Ya, Chanyeol dan kau tidak pernah cerita, Kris-ah" ucap Tao "Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku merinding Tao-ya, apalagi menceritakannya padamu?" Ujar Chanyeol "memang nya ada apa dengan adik Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan "Mini park akan bersekolah di seoul sekarang" ujar kris lalu mengikuti duduk disebelah chanyeol

"Dan kita lah yang disuruh oleh orangtua kita untuk menjaga mini park itu, begitu maksud kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo "tebakanmu benar Soo-ah" ujar Chanyeol lemah "lalu memang kenapa? Kenapa kalian malah frustasi begitu?" Tanya Kai "kau tidak tahu mini park yang over itu" ujar Chanyeol lalu flashback dimana saat 'mini park' masih memasuki umur 6 tahun sedangkan chanyeol 11 tahun lalu kris 13 tahun dan Yoora 14 tahun

• FLASBACK ON •

"DASAR ADIK MENYEBALKANNN!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Kris sambil mengejar 'Mini park' yang sedang berlari sekencang kencangnya agar dapat menghindari serangan dan pukulan dari hyung hyungnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook merasa lelah berlari dan akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan ide jahil baru untuk kedua hyungnya karena tadi tidak mau diajak bermain oleh Jungkook kecil.

"Yoora noonaaa!" Panggil Jungkook namun sepertinya Yoora yang sedang memakai headset tidak dapat mendengar panggilan Jungkook. Karena tidak akda jawaban dari Noona nya itu akhirnya Jungkook berlari menuju Yoora dan bersembunyi sambil berjongkok dibelakang Yoora. Karena bingung yoora melepaskan headsetnya dan bertanya pada Jungkook

"Jungkook-ya ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanya Yoora sedangkan yang ditanya hanya cengengesan saja "YAKK MINI PARK KEMARI KAU! DASAR BOCAH NAKAL" Ujar Chanyeol. Langsung saja Chanyeol dan Kris menuju kearah yoora

"Yak! Apa apaan kalian? Kenapa kalian aneh sekali huh?" Tanya Yoora namun tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol dan Kris yang fokus pada penangkapan mereka(?)

Chanyeol memberikan isyarat menggunakan mata pada Kris 'Aku akan menangkapnya dari samping dan kau jaga saja depan' lalu diangguki oleh Kris. Chanyeol berjalan kearah sebeah kanan Yoora dan hendak menangkap si 'Mini Park' namun aneh juga kenapa Jungkook haru berjongkok? Batinnya, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan penangkap Jungkook..

1..

2..

3..

4..

5 "ADIK KURANG AJARRRR!" Teriak Yoora. Eh? Kok Yoora? Jadi ayo lihat kejadian yang tertunda(?) Tadi

Ternyata pada saat Jungkook ingin ditangkap Chanyeol, Jungkook yang tadinya berjongkok malah langsung berdiri sehingga otomatis membuat tangan Chanyeol justru mengenai rok yang Yoora pakai *hayoo jangan mimisan xD

Karena kalut Jungkook kabur lewat depan, Kris yang sudah siaga pun langsing cepat cepat menangkap Jungkook tapi sial karena yang dia tangkap bukan Jungkook akibat Jungkook menghindar sehingga yang dia tangkap atau peluk lebih tepatnya adalah Yoora yang roknya sedang terangkat jadinya rok Yoora tidak langsing turun kebawah karena ada tangannya kris *aduh kasian bet dah Yoora eon v:

"CHANYEOL! KRISSS! YAKKK! DASAR KALIAN YADONG!" Teriak Yoora

• FLASHBACK OFF •

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa dari Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang pecah mendengar cerita sadisnya Kris dan Chanyeol

"Omo! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang Yoora noona berikan pada kalian hahaha" ucap Sehun "Kasihan sekali nasibmu Yeol, kris hyung haha" ujar Kai tertawa "Gege! Kenapa gege tidak pernah cerita kalau gege punya cerita bualan yang sangat lucu seperti ini? Aduh perutku sakit jadinya" ucap Tao sambil memegangi perut "Haish! Kalian ini, kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Harusnya kalian berfikir nanti bagaimana jika park kecil itu bersekolah disini dan kita harus menjaganya!" Ujar Chanyeol frustasi

"Aku tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau buruk yang jelas aku yakin ini adalah awal yang menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum "benar juga, kalau muka Chanyeol saja seperti itu bagaimana dengan muka adikmu? Apakah justru semakin hancur?" Tanya Luhan masih sedikit tertawa "kau akan menyesali perkataanmu, Luhan" ujar Kris "eoh?"

Tiba tiba saja

TINGGG! TOK.. TOK,, TOK.. "EVERYBODY AT HOME?" Tanya seseorang

"Ada siapa?" Tanya Luhan "biar aku yang membukakanya" tawa Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari ruangan tamu dan membukaman pintu rumah besar itu

Dan.. JENG JENG JENGG

"Hello!" Ujar tamu itu sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat entah apa yang ada didepannya 'astaga apakah mereka adalah pangeran dari negeri dongeng anak-anak?' Tanya kyungsoo dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan 2 namja didepannya denga melongo. Karena tidak dapat jawaban seoran namja yang satu melambaikan tangan didepan mata Kyungsoo berniat supaya Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya. Dan ya berhasil

"Y.. ya? He.. helo" ujar Kyungsoo "apakah ada manusia yang bernama Kris dan Chanyeol disini?" Tanya Namja yang tadi melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo 'kenapa dia mencari kris hyung dan Chanyeol? Apa jangan jangan mereka adalah selingkuhannya Kris hyung dan chanyeol? Hah? ANDWAEEE!' Pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Hei? Annyeong?" Ujar namja tadi pada Kyungsoo "N.. ne? Ten.. tentu saja mereka ada, mereka kan tinggal disini! Dan lagi pula kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo garang "e..eh? juseo Park Jung Kook imnida dan ini teman saya" ujar Jungkook lalu menyikut namja yang disebelahnya "nde? Annyeonghaseo, Min Yoon Gi imnida khamsahamida" ujarnya "Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo!" Ucap Kyungsoo galak(lagi)

"Memangnya ada apa mencari Kris hyung dan Chanyeol?" Lanjut Kyungsoo "ne, aku Park Jung Kook adiknya Park Chan Yeol dan Park Yi Fan" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Jadi itu adalah adik nya Chanyeol? Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa berfikiran bahwa itu selingkuhan Chanyeol? *tau nih bangsoo gimana(bakso kali yes v:) dah tau mukanya Jungkook itu kurang memungkinkan kalo disandingin(?) Sama mukanya Chanyeol(digebukin pensnya CY, tenang ae juga pens abang Shiwai kok :v)iyalah! Jungkook kan pacar ae(ngarep)*

Kalo Kyunhsoo lihat lihat sungguh berbeda muka Chanyeol dengan adiknya yang sangat tampan itu. Apalagi temannya, hei kyungsoo ingat kau sudah menikah dengan kai!

"Ja.. jadi kau adiknya Chanyeol dan Kris hyung?" Kaget Kyungsoo "Ne, apakah mereka ada?" Tanya Jungkook

"Ada siapa kyung.." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat 2 namja yang tampan didepan matanya itu

"Siapa mereka Soo-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook dan Yoongi "itu adalah adik Chanyeol, Park Jung Kook dan itu adalah temannya Jungkook, Min Yoon Gi" ujar Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun masih melongo melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu tampan didepanya

"Baiklah kalau begoitu Chanyeol dan Kris hyung sudah menunggumu, Jungkook-ah dan kau Yoongi ayo ikut masuk" ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam.

Sebelum masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo, Yoongi dan Jungkook membungkuk kepada Baekhyun 90° lalu langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyingsoo, Jungkook, dan Yoongi masuk Baekhyun pun tersdar dan "hei! Tunggu aku!" Ujar Baekhyun

\- RuangTamu -

"Ada siapa, Soo-ya?" Tanya Kai "Coba tebak siapa yang datang?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Kris, dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan berkata "Yoongi-ssi dan Jungkook-ah masuklah"

Lalu tiba tiba masuklah Yoongi dan Jungkook sambil membawa koper dan tentengan lainnya di tangan mereka. Pada saat mereka muncul tidak lupa mereka memberika senyum yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta *termasuk gue :v"

Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Tao hanya bisa melongo melihat wajah yang maha tampan seperti Jungkook dan Yoongi itu sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah nya kasar karena melihat adik mereka yang tersenyum setan menurut mereka 'Habislag aku' ucap mereka dalam hati

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

Holla! Chapter 1 nya dah keluar, sekali lagi pliss banget tinggalin jejak yang udah baca soalnya aku dah bikin cape cape nihh hargain ya xD terus please jangan palgiat kalo mau copy bilang dulu ya? Dan oh ya satu lagi, aku gak plagiat ff confession itu kok, aku cuma terispirasi dan bikin ff afternya, biktinya aku kasih link ff nya kan? Makanya aku minta pleasee sama kalian jangan ngebash, kalo ada typo mian, tinggalin jejak kalo dah baca, kalo gak suka pairingnya aturan pencet tombol back sejak awal. Aku percaya sama kalian kok^^nanti aku bikin yang Chapter 2 deh tapi please koment, kritik(bukan bash), dan sarannya buaat biki next chap atau gak. Yaudah dehh paipai

SARANGHAE ILY^^ •_•¤


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #2

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = N

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Ada siapa, Soo-ya?" Tanya Kai "Coba tebak siapa yang datang?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Kris, dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan berkata "Yoongi-ssi dan Jungkook-ah masuklah"

Lalu tiba tiba masuklah Yoongi dan Jungkook sambil membawa koper dan tentengan lainnya di tangan mereka. Pada saat mereka muncul tidak lupa mereka memberika senyum yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta *termasuk gue :v"

Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Tao hanya bisa melongo melihat wajah yang maha tampan seperti Jungkook dan Yoongi itu sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah nya kasar karena melihat adik mereka yang tersenyum setan menurut mereka 'Habislah aku' ucap mereka dalam hati

◆◆◆ ••• ◆◆◆

"Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu membungkuk 90° pada manusia - manusia(?) Disana

Segera saja sehabis Jungkook dan Yoongi selesai membungkuk Jungkook tersenyum dan berhambur kearah Kris dan Chanyeol

"HYUNGG! BOGOSHIEPOOOO!" Teriak Jungkook lalu langsung memeluk hyungnya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan deg degan menatap Jungkook horror

"Yakk! Jungkook! Berat pabbo!" Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Jungkook secara paksa sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya maju "cih! Kau ini sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, huh?" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan tao masih setia melongo

"Haish! Yasudah, ayo berkenalan dengan mereka" ujar Kris lalu tiba tiba Barkhyun muncul berada disebelah Kyungsoo

"Hei kenapa kalian melongo seperti itu?!" Protes Chanyeol yang membuat 4 mahkluk tadi tersadar dari longoan(?)nya

"Ayo berkumpul disini!" Perintah Kris lalu Barkhyun, yoongi, dan Kyungsoo menyusul dan merapat(?)disofa ruang tamu

"Baiklah, semuanya ini adalah adikku dan Chanyeol, Park Jung Kook" ujar Kris "Jungkook ini Luhan, ini Sehun, ini Kai, ini Tao, itu Baekhyun, dan itu.." sebelum Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo, Jungkook segera memotongnya "Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo" ujar Jungkook "Jadi kalian sudah kenal?" Kaget Kris "Aniya, tadi hanya berkenalan kecil di pintu depan" jawab Jungkook "Baiklah, dan apa kau sudah tahu tentang aku menikah dan Chanyeol juga menikah?" Tanya Kris "Kalau kau aku sudah tahu hyung, tapi kalau Chanyeol hyung aku belum tahu. Memangnya Chanyeol hyung menikah dengan siapa? Yejin noona?" Tanya Jungkook

'DEG' 'Bahkan adiknya sudah mengetahui Yejin, apakah dulu Chanyeol benar benar mencintai Yejin jadi dia memperkenalkan pada keluarganya sampai sampai adiknya yang ada diamerica mengetahuinya' batin Baekhyun

"E.. eh? Bukan!" Ujar Chanyeol langsung membantah karena mendapati tatapan Baekhyun dan sendu "Lalu dengan siapa? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung malah tinggal disini? Kemana istri kalian? Oh! Jangan bilang kalian menelantarkan istri istri kalian!" Tebak Jungkook dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua Hyungnya "appo! Kenapa kalian menjitakku?!" Protes Jungkook "Kau itu mulutnya seperti yeoja sekali sih!" Ujar Chanyeol karena adiknya kalau ngomong suka seenaknya

"Aku kan tidak tahu!" Bantah Jungkook "baiklah, perkenalkan ini Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah kakakmu sekarang. Aku telah menikah dengannya" ujar Kris lalu menggandeng Tao dan sontak membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Yah, dan itu Baekhyun, Byun.. ah! Sekarang Park Baek Hyun" ujar Chanyeol langsung menunjuk Baekhyun dan cukup membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun

"WHAT?!" Teriak Jungkook dan Yoongi "h.. hyung ka.. kau?" Kaget Jungkook menatap hyungnya horror lalu menelan Salivanya mentah mentah dan mundur mensejajarkan posisiya dengan Yoongi yang sama takutnya dengan Jungkook "Loh waeyo? Coba kau lihat mereka" ujar Chanyeol lalu menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Sehun lalu kemudian ke Kyungsoo dan kai

"Mereka juga sepasang suami istri" lanjut kris dan Jungkook juga Yoongi semakin membulatkan matanya, jadi mereka ada dikerumunan orang orang gay? Astaga

"Sudahlah lagipula Gay dan straight apa bedanya? Yang penting cinta bukan, oh ya itu siapa?" Tanya Kai "I.. ini te.. temanku" ujar Jungkook lalu menyikut Yoongi "E..ehh.. Mi.. Min Yoon Gi imnida" ujar Yoongi "hmm.. aku tahu pasti mereka masih bingung karena kita ini pasangan sejenis" ujar Luhan "Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan terbiasa" ujar Baekhyun tiba tiba "Ne" jawab Tao tersenyum manis

"Ba.. baiklah a.. aku dan Yoongi akan membereskan baju,, bisakah tunjukan dimana kamar kita?" Tanya Jungkook "tentu saja, aku, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo, dan tao akan mengantar kalian. Kalau sampai hyungmu yang mengantarmu bisa bisa mereka menerkammu dan temanmu karena muka kalian yang lugu seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan pergi begitu saja

"Hei! Enak sajaa!" Protes Sehun "Heum, Yoongi-ah ayo aku tunjukan kamarmu dan Jungkook" ujar Luhan lalu langsung menggandeng tangan yoongi dan mengikuti Baekhyun sedangkan tao dan kyungsoo langsung mengikuti Baekhyun dan luhan

"Astaga Yeol, sepertinya kita harus hati hati. Kenapa muka adikmu dan temannya itu tampan sekali sih!" Protes Kai "Ne! Kenapa mukanya tidak lebih hancur darimu saja? Kalau begini aku harus waspada bisa bisa nanti Luhannie ku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Sehun "Cih! Percaya padaku bahwa Jungkook dan Yoongi tidak akan menjadi gay! Dia adalah pasangan straight" Jawab chanyeol santai

"Aigoo! Bagaimana kalau tiba tiba mereka menjadi gay karena tinggal dengan kita?" Tanya Kai takut takut "aku dan Chanyeol bisa menjamin! Mereka adalah Straight" ujar Kris tersenyum

\- JUNGGI ROOM -

"Nah, ini kamar kalian!" Ujar Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sangat megah. Ada 2 kasur king size didalamnya. Ada beberapa lemari tinggi dan ada 2 lemari belajar. Ada 2 televisi dan ada kamar mandi didalamnya

"Wow, fantastic!" Ujar Yoongi terkagum kagum "baiklah ayo masuk~" aja Luhan dan mereka memasuki kamar yang bak istana raja itu

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kami membantu kalian menata barang barang kalian?" Tawar Tao "apa itu tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Yoongi "tentu saja tidak, kalian tidak usah sungkan pada kami. Bukankah kami sekarang keluarga kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Benar juga, ah! Baekhyun hyung!" Panggil Jungkook "waeyo Jungkook-ah?" Jawab Baekhyun "Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Baekhyung tersipu malu

"Jelas karena mereka saling mencintai Jungkook-ah" ucap Luhan membantu adiknya menjawab karena Luhan tahu bahwa adiknya sedang dilanda malu kepayang "Hm? Lelaki menyukai lelaki? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yoongi "Mudah saja, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Yoongi "hmm betul juga tetapi kenapa bisa Baekhyun hyung dan Tao hyung menikah dengan chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kris gege dan Chanyeol, Jungkook ah?" Tanya Tao "aneh saja, masa kalian bisa suka dengan hyungku yang menyebalkan itu" ujar Jungkook yang membuat seisi kamar itu tertawa. Yah, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao agar bisa dekat dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi karena mereka tergolong orang yang mudah bergaul

"Lalu hyung, apakah besok kami mulai bersekolah?" Tanya Yoongi "ne, besok kalian mulai bersekolah. Berhubung kalian belum tahu sekolah kalian, besok kalian akan diantar oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Aku, dan Sehun sedangkan nanti kalian pulang, kalian akan dijemput oleh Kris hyung, Tao, Kai, dan Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan menjelaskan

"Begitu yaa, kalau begitu dimana seragam sekolah kami?" Tanya Jungkook "seragam kalian sudah ada di lemari nanti kalian tinggal mengambilnya saja" ucap Kyungsoo "Baiklah kalau begitu^^"

\- Beberapa menit kemudian -

 _KRETTT..KRIUKK.._

suara apakah itu :v

Haha itu adalah suara perut dari Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Yah, memang sudah ada makanan tapi pasti jika mereka memakan makanan duluan nangi mereka ada terkena omelan dan tidak dapat jatah 1 minggu oleh Uke mereka

"Aduh lama sekali sih mereka, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi nih" ujar Sehun menahan lapar yang melandanya "kau kira kau saja yang lapar? Aku juga pabbo" ujar Kai

 _CEKLEK..._

Tak lama kemudian datanglah(?)para uke yang sangat ditunggu tunggu oleh para seme. "Yak! Kalian kenapa lama sekali? Tak tahu kah kalian bahwa aku sudah sangat lapar?" Ujar Kai melempar tatapan sebal pada Yoongi dan Jungkook sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merasa canggung saja

"Yak! Dasar item! Jangan menatap Suga dan Goldy seperti itu!" Ujar Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kepada Kai dan membuat semua mengerutkam dahi mereka "Suga? Goldy? Nuguya?" Tanya Kai "Suga itu adalah Yoongi, tak bisa kah kalian lihat muka Yoongi itu manis sekali^^ seperti gula dsn aku menyukainya^^ dan Gol.." belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkannya Luhan sudah memotong ucapan Kyungsoo "Goldy adalah sebutan untuk Jungkook karena melihat Jungkook bagaikan melihat emas yang berkilau" ucap luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao tersenyum sedangkan para seme hanya melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tersenyum puas

"Hyung bisa saja" ujar Jungkook lalu dengan seenaknya menarik bangku dikursi makan lalu langsung duduk begitu saja "Hei! Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun?!" Protes Sehun sebal karena tingkah Jungkook "Sehun-ya! Jangan berteriak padanya! Atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" Ujar Luhan lalu menarik bangku disebelah Jungkook dan duduk disamping Jungkook

"Ne, aku mau disebelah Jungkook!" Ujar Kyungsoo. Saat ingin menarik bangku disebelah kiri Jungkook tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan dengan cepat baekhyun langsung mendudukan diri dibanku tersebut dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo "Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah!" Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum cerah yang menurut Kyungsoo menjengkelkan "Yak! Aku duluan!" Ujar Kyungsoo "ayolah Kyungsoo, Luhannie hyung saja duduk disebelah Jungkook masa aku yang adiknya tidak" ucap Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Cish! Baiklah aku mengalah, Suga-ah aku ingin duduk denganmu~" rajuk Kyungsoo lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk bersamanya "Hei! Aku jyga mau duduk dengan Suga! Aku ikut kyung-ah" ujar Tao lalu duduk disebelah kanan Yoongi sedangkan sebelah kiri Yoongi adalah Kyungsoo

Dan mari kita lihat keadaan para seme yang mengutuk adik Chanyeol dan Kris "bagaimana bisa begitu aishhh!" Gerutu Sehun lalu segera menghempaskan dirinya di bangki sebal "Cish! Dasar bocah sialan!" Umpat Kai dan kenempatkan diri di sebelah sehun dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kris dan chanyeol sudah memaklumi sifat adiknya dan temannya Yoongi itu karena mereka percaya pada uke mereka juga Jungkook dan Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah Straight

"Sehun hyung dan kai hyung kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi "Diam kau!" Ujar Kai "pikir saja sendiri!" Ucap Sehun mendelik sebal "Hyung, tenang saja kami tidak akan merusak rumah tangga orang lain apalagi rumah tangga kalian yang faktanya adalah sahabat baik hyungku. Otomatis kalian adalah saudaraku juga, tadi Kyungsoo hyung juga berkata bahwa kita semua bersaudara. Betulkan Soo hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Kyungsoo

Mendengar Jungkook berkata seperti itu entah bagaimana rasanya tiba tiba Kai dan Sehun melihat ketulusan Jungkook. Seakan sekarang Kai dan Sehun percaya bahwa mereka tak akan merusak rumah tangganya dan juga mereka pun percaya pada uke mereka. Sehun dan Kai pun tersenyum tulus juga

Baru saja satu jam yang lalu nyatanya Jungkook dan Yoongi sudah diterima seperti kekuarga sendiri kan? Walau ada insiden kecil sih~

Lain Jungkook, Yoongi, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao lain pula dengan para yeoja yeoja yang kini mendiami sebuah kamar

"Ah! Coba lihat ini! Ini bahkan lebih keren dari yang tadi!" Ujar seorang yeoja memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada temannya "kalau menurutku masih lebih bagus yang tadi, Joy-ah" ucap seorang Yeoja yang memiliki muka seperti artis Kim Tae Hee itu

"Terserah kau saja lah Jiyeon-ya" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Joy itu

 _TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,_

" _Boleh kah eonni masuk?"_ Tanya seorang yeoja dari balik pintu kamar "Masuklah eonni" jawab Jiyeon dan masuklah seorang yeoja dengan temannya yang berperawakan tinggi dengan mimik muka seperti _angel_ itu

"Ada HyunA eonni juga" ujar Joy "Ne, tadi aku meminta bantuan Suzy untuk mengerjakam tugas dari Kim songsaenim yang menyebalkan itu" ujar HyunA dengan muka sebal "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hyun-ah. Jika kim songsaenim mendengar habis kau besok hahaha~" canda Jisun "Ah! Aku bisa gila terus terusan berada sati jam dengannya dikelas setiap hari!" Eluh HyunA lalu langsung merebahkan diri dikasur milik Jiyeon

"Memangnya sekejam apa Kim Songsaenim itu? Kim songsaenim dalam kelas kami tidak semengerikan itu" ujar Joy "Bukankah dikelas kalian adalah Kim Young Woon songsaenim?" Tanya Jisun "Ne, Kim songsaenim sangat baik^^" ujar Jiyeon "astaga kalau Yesung songsaenim memang baik! Dulu saat aku diajarkan olehnya semua nilaiku tidak pernah ada yang jelek!" Ucap HyunA

"Itu tandanya kau harus lebih giat belajar pelajaran kim songsaenim lagi" ujar Jisun "Haish! Kau memang mudah berkata seperti itu karena kau adalah murid yang berprestasi disekolah" ujar HyunA "Apakah kim songsaenim eonni sangat mengerikan?" Tanya Joy ingin tahu dan seketika HyunA membayangkan dirinya dan Kim Hyo Rin itu

\- BAYANGAN MODE ON -

"Aku ngantuk sekali" ujar HyunA lalu meletakan kepalanya dimejanya dan mulai menutup matanya tanpa menjadari Jisun yang sudah membangunkannya beberapa kali karena Hyorin songsaenim sudah "ehem!" Deheman(?) Terdengar dari Hyorin songsaenim

"Psstt.. Hyun-ah bangun lah! Hyorin songsaenim menuju dirimu!" Ujar Jisun membisikan pada HyunA yang tertidur sedangkan matanya tetap melihat Hyorin songsaenim takut takut karena sudah mendekati bangku mereka berdua -Jisun&HyunA-

"Aku mengantuk Jisun-ah, lagipula jika si monster songsaenim sudah masuk oasti suaranya akan menggelegar~" Ujar HyunA masih menutup matanya tanpa merasakan hawa hawa api dari Hyorin karena mendengar dirinya disebut 'Monster Songsaenim' ayolah, rubuh seksinya takkan berubah menjadi segemuk monster kan

"Hyun-ah, apakah kau nyenyak sekali tertidurnya?" Tanya Hyorin songsaenim sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan menggunakan nada yang membuat siapapun jika mendengarnya langsung merinding "ne, indah sekali.." jawab HyunA "lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan Monster songsaenim?" Tanya Hyorin dengan nada mengerikan sekali lagi "Kim songsaenim yang sangat menyebalkan dan galak seperti monster"

"Menurutmu bagaimana si monster songsaenim itu, hm? Apa dia begitu menyeramkan? Apakah kau merasa tertekam dengannya? Ap.." belum Hyorin melanjutkan kata katanya HyunA segera bangun dan berkata sambil mata tertututp "Kau itu berisik seka.." kali ini HyunA lah yang terpotong kata katanya karena setelah dia membuka mata dia melihat...

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN BERSIHKAN SATU SEKOLAH HINGGA TIDAK ADA DEBU SEDIKITPUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUAJURKAN KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INIIIIII!" Teriak Hyorin songsenim yang bernotabene dapat mencapai nada tinggi(?) Itu :v

\- BAYANGAN MODE OFF -

"Membayangkannya sudah membuatku gemetaran! Astaga dia terlalu mengerikan untuk dibilang seorang guru!" Ujar HyunA "Kalau kau tidak membuat ulah pada Hyorin somgsaenim maka kau tidak akan mendapati ocehannya setiap hari, Hyun-ah!" Ujar Jisun mengingatkan HyunA karena kelakuannya disekolah

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah" balas HyunA malas "Oh ya apa kalian tahu bahwa anak kelas 1 akan kedapatan murid baru?" Tanya HyunA "Hm? Kedapatan murid baru? Memangnya info itu darimana?" Tanya Joy "Astaga! Kalian tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali!" Ujar HyunA "Kami hanya tahu belajar, belajar, dan belajar HyunA eonni, bukan sepertimu" ucap Jiyeon yang membuat HyunA mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kalian ini, kenapa malah mengejekku sih?" Rajuk hyunA "sudah sudah, Hyun-ah ini sudah jam 9. Pasti eomma mu mencarimu, lebih baik kau dan Joy pulang saja. Tidak enak juga kan bahwa kalian pulang malam malam?" Ucap Jisun "Aigoo! Suzy-ah ini baru jam 9, kau mengusirku eoh?" Tanya HyunA sinis

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja tidak enak jika yeoja pulang malam malam" ujar Jisun "baiklah baiklah, ayo Hyuna eonni lagipula bukannya besom kita sekolah? Ayo! Jika kau tidak ingin terkena omelan Kim songsaenimmu itu!" Seru Joy "ah! Benar juga, baiklah kami pulang duli. Byeee" ujar HyunA lalu menarik Joy pergi dari kamar

"Anak itu memang ajaib" ujar Jisun yang membuat sang adik tersenyum.

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

Aku sudah mempublish yang chapter 2^^ ayo aku tunggu commentdan saran kalian. Ingat no kacang kan?


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #2

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Membayangkannya sudah membuatku gemetaran! Astaga dia terlalu mengerikan untuk dibilang seorang guru!" Ujar HyunA "Kalau kau tidak membuat ulah pada Hyorin somgsaenim maka kau tidak akan mendapati ocehannya setiap hari, Hyun-ah!" Ujar Jisun mengingatkan HyunA karena kelakuannya disekolah

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah" balas HyunA malas "Oh ya apa kalian tahu bahwa anak kelas 1 akan kedapatan murid baru?" Tanya HyunA "Hm? Kedapatan murid baru? Memangnya info itu darimana?" Tanya Joy "Astaga! Kalian tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali!" Ujar HyunA "Kami hanya tahu belajar, belajar, dan belajar HyunA eonni, bukan sepertimu" ucap Jiyeon yang membuat HyunA mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kalian ini, kenapa malah mengejekku sih?" Rajuk hyunA "sudah sudah, Hyun-ah ini sudah jam 9. Pasti eomma mu mencarimu, lebih baik kau dan Joy pulang saja. Tidak enak juga kan bahwa kalian pulang malam malam?" Ucap Jisun "Aigoo! Suzy-ah ini baru jam 9, kau mengusirku eoh?" Tanya HyunA sinis

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja tidak enak jika yeoja pulang malam malam" ujar Jisun "baiklah baiklah, ayo Hyuna eonni lagipula bukannya besom kita sekolah? Ayo! Jika kau tidak ingin terkena omelan Kim songsaenimmu itu!" Seru Joy "ah! Benar juga, baiklah kami pulang duli. Byeee" ujar HyunA lalu menarik Joy pergi dari kamar

"Anak itu memang ajaib" ujar Jisun yang membuat sang adik tersenyum.

Pagi pun menjelang dan matahari pun bersinar di kota Seoul dengan cerahnya membuat semua manusia mau tidak mau membuka matanya untuk mengawali aktivitas entah itu berat atau tidak yang jelas pagi ini adalah pagi dimana Yoongi dan Jungkook untuk bersekolah di Hannyong High School yang yahh.. bukannya kalian tahu seketat apa SMA itu dan sepintar apa murid muridnya? Hanya 30% dari 99% siswa atupun siswi yang mendaftar dapat diterima. Kalian Hebat Yoongi-ah, Jungkook-ya

"Suga-ah, Goldy-ya! Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Ayo sarapan dulu" teriak Baekhyun "Ne hyung kami kesana!" Ujar Jungkook lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dimana para uke sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dan para seme(?)

"Ayo kalian makan dulu! Hari ini hari pertama kalian bersekolah di Hannyoung High School. Dan kedengarannya itu sangat ketat, jangan sampai kalian kelaparan" ujar Luhan mengingatkan "Gomawo hyung sudah mengingatkanku^^" ujar Yoongi "Hahaha baiklah baiklah" ujar Tao tersenyum

"Eoh hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jungkook "Bertanya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mentap Jungkook "Apakah kami bersekolah di sekolahan khusus namja?" Tanya Jungkook mentap Baekhyun seakan bilang 'Katakan tidak'

Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari adik kandung Chanyeol itu "Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kyungsoo "Yah, eomeoni kemarin mengusulkan kalian bersekolah ditempat kami dulu. Sekolah khusus namja." Ujar Tao "Tapi sayang hyungmu berkata bahwa kau dan temanmu tidak akan mau bersekolah ditempat khusus namja dengan alasan kalian masih menyukai yeoja" jelas Luhan "Benarkah?" Tanya Jungkook berbinar

"Ne, lagi pula kenapa kalau kau bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja" tanya Baekhyun lalu kembali menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk Jungkook "Itu pasti akan sangat berat bagi seorang playboy seperti Jungkook" ujar Ujar Yoongi lalu menarik bangkunya dan langsung memakan nasi gorengnya "Aku dan tao akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan Kris hyung"ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi kekamarnya diikuti oleh Tao yang kekamarnya dan Kris

"Hei, apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau tidak menyadar diri sendiri, eoh?" Tanya Jungkook lalu duduk disebelah Yoongi dan juga memakan nasi gorengnya "kalian sedang bicara apa? Playboy? Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Jungkook" "Yoongi" ujar Jungkook dan yoongi bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain

"Hei, apa kau lupa? Selama kita Beginner High School sampai Junior high school aku hanya menyukai Summer sunbae?" Tanya Yoongi protes pada temannya yang melupakan kalau dia hanya menyukai Summer atau Jennifer Summer(Ceritanya Soo eon yang jadi Summer sunbaenya itu xD)

"Eh? Iya juga, tapi kau selalu ditolakkan hahaha!" Tawa Jungkook "Diam kau! Memangnya kau tidak pernah ditolak?!" Protes Yoongi "..pernah, hanya Cheira yang dapat menolakku.." entah kenapa tiba tiba Jungkook menghentikan tawanya dan suasana berubah menjadi dingin. Yoongi yang merasakan perkataannya salah hanya dapat mengukuti dirinya

"Mi.. mian.." ucap Yoongi "Gwenchana" ujar Jungkook tersenyum pahit "Memangnya Cheira itu siapa?' Tanya Luhan

SRETT..

"Aku selesai! Aku akan kedepan, nanti jika sudah ingin berangkat aku sudah siap" ujar Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan

"Memangnya siapa itu cheira?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yoongi "Sebaiknya hyung tidak usah menanyakan tentang Cheira kepada Jungkook, hyung boleh bertanya padaku saja"ujar Yoongo "Baiklah, lalu aps hubungannya Jungkook dengan Cheira itu?" Tanya Luhan "Cheira dan Jung.." belum Yoongi melanjutkan kata katanya tiba tiba BaekYeol dan TaoRis sudah muncul

"Aku sudah siap!" Ujar Chanyeol "Aku juga, jadi kalian ingin berangkat sekarang ya?" Tanya Kris "Ne, kalau begitu Luhannie hyung, Kyungie hyung aku berangkat dulu ya, bye!" Ujar Yoongi

###

"Jiyeon-ah!" "Suzy-ya!" Panggil Joy dan HyunA ketika melihat sahabat mereka sudah ingin berjalan memasuki kelas. Merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya Jiyeon dan Jisun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Joy juga HyunA yang tersenyum manis kearah mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka "Annyeong!" Ujar HyunA dan Joy ketika berhasil menghampiri Jisun dan Jiyeon

"Annyeong Joy-ah, Hyun-ah" sapa Jisun tersenyum "Suzy-ya ayo kita kekelas bersama!" Ajak HyunA "Eh? Hmm, Jiyeon-ah apakah tidak apa apa jika aku tidak mengantarmu hingga kekelasmu?" Tanya Jiyeon "Gwenchanayo eonni" ujar Jiyeon tersenyum "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti^^" lalu Jisun dan hyunA pun berbelok untuk berjalan kekelas mereka

"Eonnimu sangat ramah ya" ujar Joy "Aku tahu itu" jawab jiyeon menyunggingkan senyuman kecil "Tidak hanya itu, dia pintar, cantik, dan baik hati" komentar Joy lagi "Aku sangat membanggakannya" ujar Jiyeon "Jika saja aku punya eonni seperti Jisun eonni, pasti aku akan sangat menyanyanginya. Sayang sekali, aku anak tunggal" ujar Joy sedih

"Gwenchana, eonniku juga menyanyangimu Joy-ya" ujar Jiyeon "Tapi rasa sayanhnya padaku tidak sebesar rasa sayangnya padamu" ucap Joy "Dan itulah yang membuatku bahagia mempunyai eonni sepertinya" ujar Jiyeon sambil sedikit tertawa lalu meletakan tasnya dibangkunya disusul oleh Joy yang juga meletakkan tasnya dibangku sebelah Jiyeon

"Hyung!" Panggil Jungkook "Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol masih focus dengan jalanan "Tadinaku bertanya kepada Baekkie dan Kyungie hyung. Kata mereka, awalnya eomeoni mengingankan aku dan Yoongi bersekolah disekolah khusus namja. Tapi kalian berkata bahwa aku dan yoongi sudah pasti tidak akan mau kan," tanya Jungkook "Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Kris "Gomawoyo hyung!" Ujar Yoongi dan Jungkook

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung "Karena kau dan Kris hyung menyelamatkan mereka dari sekolahan yang paling tidak mereka inginkan, Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum kebelakang melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook yang juga tersenyum *Bayangin mobilnya ada 3 deret kursi jadi depan tengah dan belakang :v*

"Ne hyung, aku bisa tersiksa jika bersekolah disekolah khusus namja itu" ujar Jungkook "Ya, karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan yeoja" umbar Tao sedangkan Jungkook hanya cengengesan "Aigoo! Dengarkan aku, kau masih anak anak! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan yeoja? Pikirkan sekolahmu yang ketat itu" ujar Chanyeol "Hannyoung High School, sekolah terbagus di Seoul ini" gumam Kris

"Baiklah, kurasa kita akan sampai" ujar Chanyeol "apakah aku dan Tao harus turun?" Tanya Kris bercanda "Kurasa otak cerdasmu yang biasa mengolah perusahaan yang membosankan itu dapat berfikir kau harus bagaimana" ujar Chanyeol juga dengan guyonan "Hahaha, baiklha baiklah"

Kris dan Tao pun turun dari mobil. Tak lama keluarlah Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sudah memabawa tas ranselnya.

"Jadilah anak baik, Jungkook-ah, Yoongi-ya" pesan Kris lalu meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala Jungkook dan Yoongi yang lebih pendek darinya "Pesanku hanya satu, jangan pernah menjadi Kris gege yang selalu memikirkan masalah berat" ujar tao "Kalau aku hanya belajar yang rajin dan aku yakin kalian pasti mampu karena dengan masuk kesekolah ini saja kalian sudah membuktikan kalau kalian mampu" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum "Sedangkan aku, Jangan pernah jadi Chanyeol yang seperti dulu" ujar Bakehyun laku melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yoongi "Kalina akan tahu"

DREK..

Pintu mobil ditutup oleh Kris

"Baiklah terserah kalian, kami akan masuk. Annyeong" ujar Jungkook lalu berbalik arah memasuki lobby sekolah "E..eh? An.. annyeong^^ JUNGKOOK TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Yoongi lalu menyusul jungkook yang berjalan dengan santainya

"Aku teringat SMA dulu, akan sangat terhormat bagikunjika aku dapat melihat kembali diriku yang dulu" ujar Chanyeol tertawa "Cih! Menonton penderitaanku begitu, eoh?!" Protes Baekhyun

###

Tibalah Jungkook dan yoongi yang telah menginjakan kakinya kelantai sekolah Hannuoung High School. Penampilan mereka memang sangat modis. Karena memang baju dari sekolahnya pun bagus maka Yoongi dan Jungkook ketika menggunakannya semakin tamoak bagus.

Mereka mengenakan seragam sama seperti namja lainnya hanya saja, gaya mereka yang sangat sangat modis daripada namja lainnya. Mereka memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rompi soft pink seperti lainnya dengan celana panjang berwarna Merah cherry yang sangat casual. Ditambah dengan warna ransel mereka yang menambah kesan tampan sekaligus cool dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Tidak yeoja atau namja yang ada dikoridor memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum

"Oh ayolah apakah kita akan melewati sebagai selebriti sekolahan lagi?" Bisik Yoongi "Kurasa begitu" Ujar Jungkook santai.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dimana semua yeoja ataupun namja berdiri minggir memberi jalan untuk 2 mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang elok rupanya itu tiba tiba saja

"Hahaha, kurasa kau harus mencobanya" dengan santainya 2 orang yeoja lewat begitu saja dan membuay Yoongi ataupun Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ketika sadar sedang diperhatikan mereka pun hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan, Song Soo Young" ujar Jiyeon berbisik dan tersenyum kikuk pada semua siswa di Hannyoung High School

"Ehem!" Suara deheman yang datang dari Jungkook sepertinya membiat semua perhatian tertuju pada JungGi

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

HOLLA~ MAKASIH MASIH SEYIA MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC SAYA^^JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOO^^ *SARANGHAE MINNA-SAN (KOK JEPANG SIH JADINYA?) HAHAHA GWENCHANA, AUTHOR LAGI GESREK :V TERUS NANTIKAN CHAPTER 4 DAN 5 YANG KIRA KIRA ADA KONFLIK TERSENDIRINYA OKEEE?


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #4

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = CONFESSION

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Oh ayolah apakah kita akan melewati sebagai selebriti sekolahan lagi?" Bisik Yoongi "Kurasa begitu" Ujar Jungkook santai.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dimana semua yeoja ataupun namja berdiri minggir memberi jalan untuk 2 mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang elok rupanya itu tiba tiba saja

"Hahaha, kurasa kau harus mencobanya" dengan santainya 2 orang yeoja lewat begitu saja dan membuay Yoongi ataupun Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ketika sadar sedang diperhatikan mereka pun hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan, Song Soo Young" ujar Jiyeon berbisik dan tersenyum kikuk pada semua siswa di Hannyoung High School

"Ehem!" Suara deheman yang datang dari Jungkook sepertinya membiat semua perhatian tertuju pada JungGi

###

Dengan takit takut Jiyeon dan joy melirik kearah samping mereka dan mendapati Jungkook juga Yoongi yang menatap mereka.

DEG..

Jiyeon menelan ludahnya kasar

DEG..

Entah kenapa rasanya mulut Joy terasa berat untuk ditutup

DEG.. DEG..

Dan mereka pun melihat Jungkook juga Yoongi dengan pandangan takut. "Kau benar, kita salah jalan Jiyeon-ah" bisik Joy "Kuhitung lebih baik kita pergi" ujar Jiyeon "Hana.." - Jiyeon "Dul.." - Joy "SET!" dengan segera Jiyeon dan Joy berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang menganga karena mereka

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya yoongi sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali berjalan dengan santai "annyeong!" Tiba tiba saja ada 2 laki laki berpostur tubuh hampir sama tingginya dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi menyapa mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook dan yoongi hanya menatap 2 laki laki yang bisa dibilang mempunyai wajah tidak jauh jauh dari pesona yang bagus dengan bingung

"Jung Seung Joo imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Hyunseung" ujar laki laki berpostur tubuh tinggi sama seperti Jungkook dengan wajah yang tampan juga agak kurus namun tetap terlihat sangat cool bagi siapa saja yeoja yang melihatnya "Minho Choi. Choi Jin Ki" ujar laki laki yang satunya lagi dengan cool

"Kalian anak baru dikelas 1 kan," tanya Hyunseung yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook dan Yoongi "Aku adalah ketua kelas dari kelas 8 J.R dan Minho adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelas 8 J.R kalian tahu kan kalau sekolah Hannyoung ini bebas namun tetap disiplin maka dari itu kalian ha.." belum Hyunseung melanjutkan kata katanya, minho sudah memotongnya "kau memilih tempat yang salah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lagian apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Sandara Headmaster tadi?" Ujar Minho santai sedanhkan Hyunseung hanya cengengesan

"Hehehe baiklah baiklah aku lupa tadi" ucapnya "Jaa, ayo ikut aku dan minho" ketika membalikkan badan, Hyunseung terkejut melihat barisan para Yeoja didepannya yang menatap dirinya dan minho dengan pandangan berbinar binar

"Yak! Kenapa kalian pada disini, eoh? Apakah kalian tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi?" Ujar Hyunseung "Sekarang masuk kekelas kalian masing masing!" Perintah Hyunseung bukan hanya kepada yeoja didepannya saja namun kepada semua murid HHS yang berdiri disana. Berat bagi para yeoja didepan Hyunseung dan Minho untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kekelas mereka masing masing. Namun apa daya? Jika Hyunseung sudah berkata seperti itu mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut walaupun berat rasanya

"Ck! Dasar anak anak tidak tahu aturan" gumam Minho kecil namun masih dapat didengar oley Hyunseung, Jungkook, dan Yoongi karena sekarang koridor sekolah yang benar benar sepi melompong?

"Hahh.. Baiklah ayo" ujar Hyunseung lalu berjalan diikuti Minho, Jungkook, dan Yoongi "Eoh, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi "tentu saja keruangan Sandara Headmaster" jawab Hyunseung enteng tanpa melihat kearah Jungkook dan yoongi "Sandara headmaster?" Ulang Jungkook "Kepala sekolah Hannyoung High School" Jawab Minho "Belok kesini" ujar Hyunseung dan berbelok kearah kiri. Benar saja, dipojok ada pintu bertuliskan 'HEADMASTER ROOM' sedangkan Hyunseung hanya tersenyum

###

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Ujar seorang yeoja pada sambungan teleponnya entah sama siapa

"..."

"Cih! Setidaknya walaupun aku belum menikah aku masih berwibawa!" Ujarnya bangga

"..."

"Aish jinjja! Mana mungkin aku menjemput anakmu di America?! Kau saja yang membawa anakmu keseoul!" Ujarnya lagi

"..."

"Ck! Dasar orangtua pemalas!" Cibirnya

"..."

"Aku berbicara fakta" ujar yeoja itu lagi dan..

TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,

tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

"Ah,, kita lanjut nanti. Aku ada urusan, bye" - _PIP_ dan sambunganpun dimatikan sepihak oleg yeoja itu

"Masuk!" Perintahnya dan masuklah 4 orang namja tampan penuh pesona itu

"Jadi kau" ujarnya "Annyeong, Sandara headmaster^^" ujar salah seorang namja tersenyum "Ada apa?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil 'Sandara Headmaster' itu "Ini adalah namja yang akan memasuki kelas 1, Sandara headmaster" lapor namja yang lain "Begitu ya, baiklah tunggu aku mencarinya dulu" ucap Sandara lalu mencari cari kertas ditumpukan berkas berkas didepannya itu

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ah! Ini dia!" Ujar Sandara ketika menemukan kertas yang dia cari "Park Jung Kook.. Min Yoongi.. benar?" Tanya Sandara lalu melirik kearah Junhkook dan Yoongi "Ya, Jungkook imnida~" ujar Jungkook memperkenalkan diri "Annyeong, Min Yoon Gi imnida, khamsahamida^^" ujar Yoongi tersenyum

"Ne.. ne.. kalian sudah tahu saya kan," tanya Sandara yang diangguki oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook "Haah.." entah kenapa Sandara menghela nafas kasar "Terlalu lama dan membuang waktu untukku menjelaskan peraturan peraturan disekolah ini. Nah, kalian kan sudah mengenal Seungjoo dan Jinki jadi, aku mempertanggung jawabkan semua kepada mereka. Aku percaya kepada mereka. Sedangkan kalian akan memasuki kelas 1 A.R" jelas Sandara "Jinki, Seungjoo kalian tahu kan letak kelas 1 A.R?" Tanya Sandara "Aku telah 3 tahun berada disini, jadi aku mengetahuinya" ujar Hyunseung

"Bagus! Antarlah hoobae baru kalian kekelas 1 A.R sekarang" perintah sandara "Baiklah, kami pergi. Annyeong!" Ujar Minho lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu

"Eh,? Annyeong Sandara headmaster! Kajja!" Ajak Hyunseung lalu ikut pergi. Sebelum pergi, seperti biasanya Jungkook dan Yoongi membungkukan badan 90° lalu mengikuti Jinki dan Seungjoo dan menutup pintu ruangan itu

###

"Kelas 1 A.R?" Gumam Jungkook "Ne, aku berada dikelas 8 J.R kalian sudah tahu kan," tanya Hyunseung "Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya, hyung" ujar Yoongi "Nanti saat jam istirahat kami akan mengunjungi kalian. Jadi kalian tetap berada dikelas saja" ujar Minho

"Sampai, aku akan berbicara kepada Jung songsaenim" ujar Hyunseung lalu mengetuk pintu kelas

"So, you are get my idea?" Tanya seorang guru kepada murid muridnya dalam kelas yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak beberpa menit lalu "Yes, Miss!" Ujar murid murid serempak

TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,

"Ah! Wait the minute!" Lalu guru yang bername tag 'Jessica Jung' itu berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya

"Seungjoo? Jinki? What are you doing here?" Tanya Jessica "Miss, dikelas ini akan mendapatkan murid baru" ujar Hyunseung "Hey! Speak english please!" Ujar Jessica "Oh come on miss, ini bukan jam pelajaran bahasa inggris untuk kelas kami!" Ucap Minho memutar bola matanya malas "Haish! Baiklah, hm? So, where is the new student?" Tanya Jessica lalu Hyunseung bergeser ke kanan sedangkan minho bergeser kekiri dan alhasil terlihatlah 2 orang namja cute dan membuat jessica melongo

"Hey! Miss, are you ok?" Tanya Hyunseung "e..eh?" Kaget Jessica "Ye.. yes i'm oke thank's. Hmm.. 2 orang murid baru?" Tanya Jessica "Ne" jawab Minho "Baiklah kalian bisa mempercayakan mereka kepadaku. Pergilah kekelas kalian dan ikuti pelajaran, now" perintah Jessica "Ne, annyeong" tak lama Hyunseung dan Minho pergi kekelas mereka meninggalkan Jessica, Yoongi, dan Jungkook

"What's your name?" Tanya Jessica "My name is Park Jung Kook" ujar Jungkook "And my name is Min Yoon Gi" lanjut Yoongi "Oke, nanti saya penggil" lalu Jessica masuk kekelas

"Everybody, We are got the new student!" Ujar Jessica "Yoongi, Jungkook please come in the class!" Perintah Jessica dan masuklah Yoongi dan Jungkook..

Hahh.. lagi lagi semua mata tertuju pada mereka..

"Omoo!" Pekik Joy dengan suara pelan "Jiyeon-ah, lihatlah 2 namja itu!" Ujar Joy "Wa.." belum Jiyeon melanjutkan kata katanya dia sudah terpotong karena pandangannya yang semula kearah jendela menjadi kearah depan dimana Jungkook dan Yoongi berdiri.. ah! Ani! Dia hanya melihat Jungkook yang entah melihat kearah mana

"Tampan sekali!" Gumam Joy "Baiklah, Yoongi-ssi you are sit with Song Soo young" ucap Jessica yang sukses membuat Joy terbelalak "What?" Kaget joy "What happen, Joy-ssi?" Tanya Jessica "But.. I sit with Jiyeon now, " jawab Joy "kau pindah kebelakang mejamu yang kosong, apa susahnya?" Tanya Jessica dan skakmat bagi Joy "Bu.. but?" "Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dan kau Jungkook-ssi, kau duduk dengan Jiyeon" ujar Jessica mutlak dan kali ini jiyeon lah yang membulatkan matanya, duduk bersama Jungkook? Benarkah?

"Kalian boleh duduk" ujar Jessica

1 langkah..

DEG,, "Aku duduk bersamanya" - batin Jiyeon

2 lamgkah..

DEG,, "Inikah mimpi?" -Batin Jiyeon

3 langkah.. *EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT* (SPECIAL ENDING SONG)

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

[D.O] Oh Yeah! C'mon!

Baekhyun] Take your time

Waenji dugeundaeneun bamiya (Na Na Na Na x2)

[Suho] So tonight

Dal kkeutkkaji dallyeogabolkka (Yea Yea Yea Yea x2)

Chanyeol] Just right

Sidongeul georeo eksere bareul ollyeo

Modeun geosi teukbyeolhae

Neowaneun jal eoullyeo

Mueoseul wonhadeon Imma make it work ([D.O] Yeah)

[Sehun] Shawty, Imma party till the sun down

Jigeum i sinbiroun neukkimeun mwolkka

Wajwo naegero eoseo before the sun rise

nega eopsneun nan eodil gado Nobody

(Yeah) o!

[Kai] Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

[D.O] Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

[Lay] O! naegero wa mangseorijima

Meon maehokjeogin naui universe

[All] Just love me right (aha!)

[Xiumin] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[Chen] Just love me right x3

[Lay] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[Xiumin] Shine a light byeolbit sogeul dallyeo

Eunhasul geonneo (Na Na Na Na x2)

[Chen] Meomchul sun eopseo oye!

[Chanyeol] Uril bichuneun dalbicceun yeojeonhaji

Ne gwedo an hemaego isseo nan ajik

[Sehun] I can do this all night long baby

Nega eopsneun nan eodil gado banjjokjjarinikka

ou!

[Chen] Dalbit chanranhan bam pyeolchyeojin byeoldeurui bulkkoccnori

[Lay] Jom deo nopi naragabolkka ([Kai] naragabolkka)

[Baekhyun] Gaseum teojildeushan i sungan uri dulman tteoolla

[Suho] Bal mite jigureul dugo love me right

[D.O] Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

[Chen] Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

[Kai] So come on baby nuni busige

Deo areumdaun neoui universe ([Baek] areumdaun lady)

[All] Just love me right (aha!)

[Suho] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya ([Baek] o!)

[D.O] Just love me right

Just love me right (Can you love me right)

Just love me right

[Chanyeol] I just wanna make you love me

([D.O] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

[Baek] Su eopsneun bami chajawado

nae haneuren ojik neoman bitna ([All] Woo Yeah)

[Chen] Soksagyeojwo naegeman

[D.O]Bamhaneureul neowa naega

[Chen] Muldeuryeoga

[All]

Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

O! naegero wa mangseorijima

Meon maehokjeogin naui universe

Just love me right (aha!)

[Kai] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

([Baek] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

[All]

Just love me right ([D.O] Oh oh oh yeah)

Just love me right

Just love me right ([D.O] urimanui sigan)

[Suho] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[All]

Just love me right

Just love me right

Just love me right

([D.O] jjarishan Cosmic ride, urimanui yaganbihaeng)

[Lay] I just wanna make you love me

Yea ([Chen] Woo You got to love)

Yea ([Chen] You got to love me)

Yea

[Xiumin] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya ([Chen] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

Yea (You love me)

Yea (You love me)

Yea

[Baekhyun] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

####

Nah! Ini udhbdi publish Chapternyaa

Aku seneng deh banyak yang respon chapter2 yang lalu jadinya aku semamngat bikin chapter yang ini tapi maaf bangetnya chapter ini lama banget, tugas disekolah aku bener bener numpung chingu...

SARANGHAE ILY~


	5. Chapter 5

YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #5

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = CONFESSION

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening :

SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Tampan sekali!" Gumam Joy "Baiklah, Yoongi-ssi you are sit with Song Soo young" ucap Jessica yang sukses membuat Joy terbelalak "What?" Kaget joy "What happen, Joy-ssi?" Tanya Jessica "But.. I sit with Jiyeon now, " jawab Joy "kau pindah kebelakang mejamu yang kosong, apa susahnya?" Tanya Jessica dan skakmat bagi Joy "Bu.. but?" "Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dan kau Jungkook-ssi, kau duduk dengan Jiyeon" ujar Jessica mutlak dan kali ini jiyeon lah yang membulatkan matanya, duduk bersama Jungkook? Benarkah?

"Kalian boleh duduk" ujar Jessica

1 langkah..

DEG,, "Aku duduk bersamanya" - batin Jiyeon

2 langkah..

DEG,, "Inikah mimpi?" -Batin Jiyeon

3 langkah..

###

'Aku harus bersikap normal!' Batin Jiyeon melihat Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disampingnya "Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa Jiyeon kepada Jungkook. Dan kalian tahu apa balasan Jungkook? Jungkook hanya melirik Jiyeon tanpa berkeinginan membalas sapaan Jiyeon. Jungkook melirik sebentar lalu langsung duduk disamping Jiyeon

JIYEON POV ***

Aku harus bersikap normal! Ucapku dalam hati. Jika aku tidak bersikap normal maka suasana nanti pasti akan canggung dan juga Jiyeon yang notabenenya dibilang pandai bergaul pasti akan hilang, lenyap ditelan bumi

"Annyeonhaseo!" Sapaku padanya, yah.. sekedar basa basi saja sih supaya nanti tidak terlalu canggung. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Ternyata balas sapaan yang kunantikan malah berbanding balik. Dia hanya melirikku saja tanpa ada jiatan membalas sapaku kepadanya. Aish! Jinjja! Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?! Sabar Jiyeon! Kau belum tahu karakter orang baru, siapa tahu dia mempunyai karakter seperti Joy dulu. Yaa.. dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu Joy dan aku mengajaknya berkenalan, dia hanya mengachukanku dan lebih memilih menyendiri. Tapi sekarang? Ckckck! Kau harus lebih bersabar Lee Ji Yeon

"Lee Ji Yeon imnida! Bagapseumnida" ucapku berusaha mencairkan es beku diantara kami "Bisakah kau diam? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Ucapnya. OMONA! Dia membentaku?! Dasar namja kurang ajar! Cih, jadi malas aku untuk berteman denganmu! Padahal awalnya niatku baik tetapi kenapa dia malah membalasku dengan bentakan yang menusuk hati seperti itu? Cish! Aku sebal!

JIYEON POV END ***

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang. Yups! Bagaimana tidak tenang? Semua perhatian siswa dan siswi menuju kepada Yoongi dan Jungkook yang selalu menunjukan muka serius nan tampan yang mereka miliki dan merupakan ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jiyeon yang sebal dengan teman sebangkunya sekarang. Dia hanya menggerutu sebal selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pikiran dan hatinya masih belasungkawa melantunkan sumpah serapah untuk Namja menyebalkan yang pernah dia temukan didunia ini. Lebay? Ya! Tetapi inilah yang dirasakan oleh Jiyeon ketika duduk didekat Jungkook. Ternyata mukanya tidak sebanding dengan sifatnya uang dingin dan menyebalkan itu, pikir Jiyeon

TING..TING..TING..

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi dan bel inilah yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Jiyeon sejak tadi karena Jiyeon sudah gerah duduk dekat Jungkook ini.

"Joy! Ayo kita ke.." "Ne, jadi disekolah ini harus disiplin walaupun sekolah ini bebas" Seketika mata Jiyeon terbelalak karena melihat Joy yang sudah akrab dengan Yoongi. Yaa, memang joy sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Ayolah! Walaupun Yoongi adalah sahabat Jungkook tetapi sifat mereka beda. Jungkook dan Yoongi memang dingin, tetapi setidaknya Yoongi adalah namja yang ramah.

"Mwo! Joy!" Pekik Jiyeon dan Joy pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jiyeon dengan malas "Waeyo?" Tanya Joy "Aish! Anak ini! Ayo kekantin! Kau tidak mau makan, eoh?!" Ujar Jiyeon kesal "Yasudah kenapa harus marah marah?! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" ucap Joy lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah Yoongi "Ne, Yoongi-ssi aku kekantin dulu ne? Sahabatku ini sudah marah marah, jika aku tidak cepat maka sekolah ini akan hancur!" Ujar Joy melirik kearah Jiyeon yang kembali membulatkan matanya "Hei! Enak saja!" Ujar Jiyeon namun diabaikan oleh Joy "Hmm.. ne! Gomawo sudah membantuku tadi dan memberitahuku sifat sifat guru yang akan mengajar kelas ini" ujar Yoongi "Baiklah aku duluan, bye!" Lalu Joy langsung merangkul tangan Jiyeon sebelum Jiyeon kembali mengoceh

"Dapat mangsa baru, eoh?" Sindir Jungkook kepada Yoongi "Cih! Aku bukan playboy sepertimu, arra?" Jawab Joy "Ck! Terserah katamu saja" balas Jungkook malas "Kajja, pasti Hyunseung hyung dan Minho hyung sudah menunggu" ajak Jungkook kemudian "Ne chakkaman!" Ujar Yoongi lalu menyetarakan dirinya dengan Jungkook

"Tadi kulihat yeoja yang disebelahmu itu kesal, kau apakan dia?" Tanya Yoongi kepada Jungkook sambil berjalan "Aku hanya mendiaminya" jawab jungkook enteng "Kenapa begitu? Kulihat wajahnya tidak buruk!" Komentar Yoongi "Apakah kau tidak melihat persamaan mukanya dengan seorang yeoja?!" Tanya Jungkook dan seketika mereja berhenti mendadak ah! Mungkin Yoongi lah yang berhenti mendadak

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi "Seharusnya tadi kau memperhatikannya jangan memperhatikan yeoja disebelahmu saja!" Ucap Jungkook tidak niat dan Yoongi pun tiba tiba teringat, dia teringat ketika yeoja yang disebelah Jubgkook mengajak Joy kekantin. Ya, mukanya memang mirip seorang yeoja

"Jung.." belum Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya kini telah dipotong oleh Jungkook "Sudah kubilang pasti mereka menunggu kita, jangan hanya berdiri didepan kelas seperti orang pabbo!" Ucap Jungkook lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya(?)

"H..hei! Chakkaman!" Lalu Yoongi segera mengejar Jungkook

###

"Kenapa kau menggerutu terus dari tadi eoh?" Tanya Joy kesal karena sahabatnya selalu menggerutu setiap saat "Bagaimana aku tidak sebal?! Namja yang bernama Jungkook tadi sangat menyebalkan!" Adu Jiyeon "Nde? Tetapi kulihat dia namja baik baik" komentar Joy "Ck! Dia berbeda dengan namja yang duduk disebelahmu, Joy! Bahkan tadi dia tidak membalas sapaanku!" Ujar Jiyeon lagi

"Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru, Jiyeon-ah" tebak Joy "tapi setidaknya dia membalas sapaku atau senyum sedikit padaku!" Gerutu Jiyeon lagi "Kau benci diabaikannya?" Tanya Joy "Orang mana yang tidak benci diabaikan?" Protes Jiyeon "Tandanya kau menyukainya, kau tidak suka saat dia mengabaikanmu kan?" Ujar Joy yang membuat emosi Jiyeon kembali terangkat "Menyukainya? Lebih baik aku mati!" Ujar Jiyeon "Ck! Hati hati dengan perkataanmu, Lee Ji Yeon! Kau bisa saja mencintainya!" Ujar Joy "Sudahlah, jika kau masih menebak seperti itu aku jadi malas membahas hal ini padamu!" Ujar Jiyeon lalu meninggalkan Joy

"H..hei! Tunggu aku!"

###

-Dirumah MEMBER EXO-

"Mereka pulang jam berapa hyung?" Tanya Kai tiba tiba kepada Kris yang sedang menikmati acara siaran tv yang ditunggunya "Entahlah, kau tanya saja pada Kyungsoo atau baekki atau pandaku atau Luhan, mereka yang mengurusi semua jadwal dua anak itu" ujar Kris dengan masih mefocuskan diri pada tv

"Aish baiklah hyung" lalu kai pun beranjak mencari Kyungsoonya "Kyungsoo-ah, dimana kau?" Tanya kai "Aku ditaman kai bersama dengan Tao, Luhan hyung, dan Baekki" teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ditaman

"kyungsoo-ya, Luhannie hyung, tao dan baekki!" Panggil Kai kepada 4 namja cantik didepannya "Waeyo kai-ah," tanya Kyungsoo "Soo-ah, kapan Jungkook dan Yoongi pulang sekolah?" Tanya Kai "Mereka pulang sekitar jam 3 atau 4 kai" jawab Luhan "Ehh? Jadi aku, Kyungsoo, Luhannie hyung dan sehun kapan menjemput mereka?" Tanya Kai lagi "Kurasa kalian harus menjemput mereka jam 3" jawab Baekhyun "Jika mereka pulang jam 4 bagaimana? Oh! Aku benar benar benci melihat sekolahh yang bikin aku frutasi" ujar Kai "Itu karena kau pabbo saat sekolah dulu!" Jawab tao "Cih! Biarkan saja! Yang penting dulu aku ini tampan!" Ujar Kai

"Aigoo! Kau harus berkaca dulu, Kim Jong In!" Ujar Kyungsoo "Dan kau harus mengakui ketampananku, Kim Kyung Soo!" Ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo merona karena maragnya sekarang adalah 'Kim' "Aish! Kita bisa pergi dulu jika mereka pulang jam 4" ucap Luhan "Ne, bukannya disana ada kedai kopi yang enak?" Tanya Baekhyun "Benar juga, baiklah!" Ujar Kai

"Kai!" Panggil Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang sedang berjalan kearahnya "Mwo? Waeyo?" Tanya Kai yang kini mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah didepannya "Nanti kita jadi menjemput dua bocah itu?" Tanya Sehun "Tentu saja jadi!" Ujar Kai tidak semangat "Hei! Kenapa kau tidak semangat?" Tanya Chanyeol "Kalian tahu? Aku sudah benci melihat sekolah" jawab Kai "Aku yakin jika kau nanti kesekolah Jungkook dan Yoongi kau akan ketagihan, Kai" ujar Chanyeol "Tahu dari mana kau?" Tanya kai masih tidak bersemangat

"Kau tahu? Pada saat aku mengantar mereka aku sempat melihat siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disana! Dan kau tahu? Banyak namja dan yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis!" Ujar Chanyeol. Sedangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa para uke sudah menyiapkan ancang ancangan menyerang jika ada perjataan yang melencong(?) Sedikit saja

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kai langsung bersemangat "Ne, tadi Chanyeol juga bilang kalau misalnya banyak yeoja seksi disana!" Jawab Sehun "Aish! Jika benar maka aku akan senang mengantar dan menjemput mereka setiap hari!" Ujar Kai senang "Maka dari itu, nanti aku ingin ikut dengan kalian!" Ujar Chanyeol "Baillah kalau begitu demi yeoja se.." belum Kai selesai berbicara tiba tiba saja ada aura mengerikan yang ternyata berasal dari para uke yang disana

"Sepertinya kalian memilih topic bicara yang salah ne~" ujar para uke sanbil tersenyum mengerikan "MWOO! KRISS HYUNG TOLONG!"

####

"Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa dua orang yeoja kepada Jiyeon dan Joy yang sedang menunggu seseorang "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Seru Joy melihat yang datang ternyata adalah HyunA dan Jisun(Suzy) "Mianhaeyo, tadi aku menunggu Hyuna" ujar Jisun "Kenaoa kalian lama sekali eoh?! Aku sudah lapar!" Ujar Jiyeon kesal "Aigo! Tadi kim songsaenim benar benar bikinku gila! Aku benar benar kesal dan kalian tahu, aku terkena omelannya makanyanaku lama datang kemari" ujar HyunA "Kalau saja kau mengerjakan tugas kim songsaenim dengan benar, Hyun-ah!" Ujar jisun

"Aku tidak mengerti, padahal tadi aku sudah menyontekmu! Lalu jika aku dimarahi oleh Kim songsaenim harusnya kau juga dimarahi" ucal HyunA "Bukankah kusudah bilang? Kau menyatat pr yang salah" ucap Jisun "Eh? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Protes HyunA "Tadi aku sudah ingin memberitahumu tapi kau malah menyuruhku diam dan tetap mengerjakan soal itu" ujar Jisun

"Makanya eonni! Lalau kau tidak ingin dimarahi, bersikap baik dengan kim songsaenimmu!" Ujar Joy mengingatkan Hyuna "Sudahlah! Kalian pikir tujuan kesini adalah marah marah dan sebagai tempat curahan hati? Dan HyunA eonni, aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu dan kim songsaenimmu itu arrayo?!" Ujar Jiyeon sewot "Eh? Jiyeon-ah ada apa dengamu?" Tanya HyunA "Tadi dia kesal dengan teman sebangkunya" jawab Joy menjelaskan "Bukankah teman sebangku Jiyeon adalah kau, Joy?" Tanya Jisun

"Ya memang begitu tetapi itu dulu sebelum ada 2 namja baru yang masuk kekelas kami" ujar Joy "Jadi benar berita bahwa akan ada anak baru itu?" Tanya Hyuna "Ne, jadinya kita berdua dipindah. Aku sekarang duduk dibelakang Jiyeon dan sebelahku adalah namja baru yang namanya Yoongi, sedangkan disebelah Jiyeon adalah Jungkook" ujar Joy menjelaskan "Jadi ada 2?" Tanya Jisun "Ne eonni, dan kau tahu?! Yang bernama Jungkook itu benar benar menyebalkan! Andai saja aku duduk bersama Yoongi pasti yang akan merasakan kekesalan adalah Joy!" Ujar Jiyeon dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish! Sudahlah, Jiyeon-ah aku tahu kekesalanmu, begini saja sekarang kau memesan makanan seperti biasa" perintan Jisun pada adiknya "Sepertinya seperti itu akan lebih baik" komentar Hyuna "Baiklah aku akan memesan makanan dulu" ujar Jiyeon lalu pergi memesan makanan

"Kurasa adikmu benar benar kesal dengan namja disebelahnya itu Suzy-ya" ujar Hyuna "Hmm ne sepertinya begitu, aku tahu sikapnya jika sudah begitu tandanya dia benar benar sedang kesal. Memangnya namja yang disebelahnya membuat dia kesal, Joy-ah?" Tanya Jisun "Aku tidak tahu eonni, yang kutahu adalah namja yang disebelahnya itu namja yang tampan dan dingin" ujar Joy "Pantas saja!" Ujar Jisun "Ehm? Waeyo Suzy-ya?" Tanya Hyuna "Jiyeon paling sebal diabaikan" jawab Jisun "Begitukah?" Tanya Joy "Ne, sejak dulu dia sangat tidak suka diabaikan. Dia akan marah sepanjang hari dan tidak tentu kapan dia akan selesai marah" ujar Jisun tersenyum melihat adiknya

###

"Ahjumma, aku mau Raemyeon yang berkuah 2, Kimbap 3 porsi, chiken wing 6, dan Pajeon with rice 1 lalu minumnya greentea 2 dan banana tea 2" ujar Jiyeon pada ahjumma yang ada dikantin itu "Ne chakkaman, Jiyeon-ssi" baiklah, memang semua staff disekolah ini sudah mengetahui Jiyeon. Yaa, Lee Ji Yeon adalah adik dari Lee Ji Sun. Jisun, sang kakak memang selalu saja mengukir prestasi diatas batu sekolah mereka. Eits! Bukan maksudnya batu ditaman melainkan mengukir prestasi dengan mengikuti olimpiade olimpiade baik nasional maupun internasional. Dan yah.. Jisun atau kerap kali dipanggil Suzy ini selalu membawa pulang medali atau piala emas maupun perak kesekolah mereka

Jujur Hannyoung High School sangat beruntung karena dapat memiliki siswa berprestasi seperti Jisun. Dengan adanya Jisun, prestasi sekolah mereka meningkat pertahunnya dan tentu saja harus dipertahankan agar Hannyoung mendapatkan posisi teratas sekolah terbaik di Korea bukan hanya diseoul atau bila perlu didunia

Oleh sebab itulah, Jiyeon dikenal sebagai adik dari Jisun yang pintar pandai dan cerdas. Jiyeon juga selalu membanggakan nama eonni tersayangnya itu kepada semua orang. Menurutnya, eonninya memanglah terbaik karena daoat tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik, sopan, ramah, dan pintar. Apalagi yang kurang dari eonninya?

"Ini dia pesananmu Jiyeon-ssi" ujar Ahjumma tadi dan memberikan nampan yang penuh kepada Jiyeon "Khamsahamida ne Ahjumma!" Ujar Jiyeon tersenyum "Cheonma Jiyeon-ssi, titip salamku kepada Jisun ne" ujar ahjumma lagi "Ne ahjumma, aku kembali dulu" ujar Jiyeon lalu membawa nampan penuh tadi untuk kembali ketempatnya. Ya, agak kesusahan sih. Yeoja mungil sepertinya membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan seperti ini? Oh ayolah!

Ketika Jiyeon sedang kesusahan berjalan tiba tiba saja

BRUK..

"OMONA!"

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

yaa! Halo chingu semuanyaa, makasih yaa udh banyak yang resp chap chap yanh kemaren trus udh ada yang req tentang chapter selanjutnya. Makasih jyga udh ada yang ngekritik kalo banyak typo. Aku juga bakal perbaikin kok. Dan oh yaa untuk chapter 6 nya nanti itu Extra Chap, jadinya words nya aku bikin lebih dar 3000 kata. ,ungkin bisa 4000 an lebih makanya nanti siapin hati dan jiwa(?) Kalo mau baca soalnya biar gabosyeennn dan disarankan dengerin lagu lagunya yaa? OKE?! *TebarDuitBarengSuho :v

SARANGHAE ILY~


End file.
